


Smile

by Nival_Vixen



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Serial Killers, Based on a Tumblr Post, Complete, I Blame Tumblr, M/M, Psychopathology & Sociopathy, Serial Killer Castiel, Serial Killer Dean, Serial Killers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-15
Updated: 2014-03-15
Packaged: 2018-01-15 19:34:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1316689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nival_Vixen/pseuds/Nival_Vixen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the smile that catches Dean attention, even more so than the fact that the man's just massacred 23 people. Dean doesn't care how or why he did it, only that the guy was caught on camera smiling like it was his birthday and Christmas all rolled into one. Dean can't remember the last time he smiled like that. Maybe it's time to change all that, he thinks to himself, and on the TV, the man in the trench coat turns and smiles like it's just for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smile

**Author's Note:**

> Based on [this Tumblr post](http://nivalvixen.tumblr.com/post/79640610485/totrytouchthesun-sammyboner-rhirules97)

It's the smile that catches Dean attention, even more so than the fact that the man's just massacred 23 people. Dean doesn't care how or why he did it, only that the guy was caught on camera  **smiling** like it was his birthday and Christmas all rolled into one. Dean can't remember the last time he smiled like that.  _Maybe it's time to change all that_ , he thinks to himself, and on the TV, the man in the trench coat turns and smiles like it's just for him.

 

Dean doesn't know how right he is until the next month when there's another massacre; it's the same smiling man, the same long trench coat, but this time, there's a symbol drawn on the wall in the blood from one of his victims. _That's_ ** _his_** _signature, dammit, not some newbie kid who's basically begging to get caught by pulling a stunt like that_! Dean hurries up his plans for his next game, and he doesn't realise he's smiling until his cheeks actually start to ache from the action.

 

The next week, Dean's in a locked office building playing hide and seek with the building's occupants and his gun. It's easy, and they scream, and he's smiling all over again because he's missed this. He looks up at the security camera in the corner, endorphins flowing through him, and there's a slight tilt to his lips as he _winks_. Novak will know it's for him, he's sure of it.

 

Jimmy can't believe it. He actually winked at him. Oh God, this is too much. He resists the urge to do something stupid like go find Winchester to gush over how much he loves his work, how he inspires him to do what he actually wants to do, to be himself, and ask if he likes seeing the light of life leave their eyes as much as he does? It's difficult, but he resists the urge. It wouldn't be professional, anyway, and he's pretty sure that Winchester would think less of him if he went through with it.

 

He watches the security tape footage on YouTube at least twelve more times that night, and when he wakes up in the morning, Jimmy knows exactly what he has to do. He starts making his way across the country, always in a place with security cameras, always smiling and leaving obscure symbols on the walls, until it's obvious even to the feds that he's actively gunning for Winchester. (They briefly consider leaving them to it, because hopefully they'll kill each other and they won't have to.)

 

Dean ups the ante on his end as well, and within weeks, the streets of Detroit look like a ghost town within minutes of darkness falling. Dean kind of misses killing people in daylight, but there's a game to be played, and he won't be the first to break the rules. Still, at least there are people stupid or desperate enough to work late, and while security guards seem to multiply, Dean knows exactly how to get past them to do what he needs to do.

 

For every murder he pulls, there's Novak with his goddamn sexy smile and long trench coat that's just _begging_ to be ripped off, and the bodies keep piling up until Dean's contemplating quitting his job just so he can keep up with demand. Then Novak's only one state away, and Dean finds that he's actually surprisingly nervous. _What the hell?_ He hasn't been nervous like this since his dad showed up to parent-teacher night (for the first and last time, thankful on all sides for that one), and his hands are sweating like crazy on his next time out on the town.

 

At first, Dean keeps expecting to run into Novak around every corner, but he doesn't. He doesn't see him the next night, or the next either, so he thinks that maybe Novak's laying low for the first few days. _Maybe he's doing the tourist thing?_ (Even though Dean still maintains that there's nothing to see in Detroit. Except him; he's Detroit's one shining star and salvation for tourism, honest. You're welcome, Detroit.)

 

Then, on the seventh day, Novak finally shows up. He looks pale and worn out, but he's still smiling at Dean like he's been waiting for this day for his whole life, and while Dean was planning on shooting Novak in the head ( _Detroit is his, dammit, and no two-bit sexy bastard in a trench coat is going to take it from him_ ), he finds himself lowering his gun instead.

 

"You all right, Novak?"

 

"Fine," he replies, but the coughing fit he has afterwards doesn't exactly make Dean believe him.

 

_Well, fuck. He can't shoot Novak now! Not when he's looking as sick as he is. Seriously, one light breeze and he'd probably fall over. What the hell's he doing outside in this weather like that?!_

 

"Oh, for fuck's sakes. Come on, Novak. You're not allowed to kill yourself before I kill you."

 

Novak just looks confused, his head tilting to the side as he stares at Dean as if he's not sure he's real (or maybe trying to concentrate on one of three versions of him).

 

"I'm not repeating myself, Novak. Now march outside and get in the Impala, understood?" Dean demands, and Novak nods briefly, turning around and doing as he's told.

 

Dean's a bit preoccupied with the thought of Novak being in his baby, getting his sick germs all over his baby's dash, and leaves early. He destroys the security footage before leaving; he doesn't exactly want the feds knowing he's caring for their second most-wanted serial killer (Dean will make sure he's always first).

 

With Dean's stubborn care ( _I don't care if you're sick, you can still eat your goddamn soup_ ), Jimmy was better in under a week, and there was about an hour of awkwardness as Jimmy just watched Dean clean his car.

 

"You're dripping on the floor," Jimmy points out.

 

He thinks that he's being helpful since Dean gets this weird look if someone so much as **looks** at his Chevy the wrong way, so why wouldn't he be the same about his own house? Apparently, Dean doesn't care about his house as much as his car, and just shrugs, stripping off his shirt and throwing it in the general direction of the laundry. And that's when the awkwardness disappears because Jimmy can't stop staring in pure and unadulterated lust at the body Dean's just revealed to him. And, of all the unholiest of tropes, he's _wet_ too.

 

"All right there?" Dean asks, looking a little confused at Jimmy's slack jaw and wide blue eyes that can't stop staring at him.

 

"Why do you do it, Dean?" Jimmy asks, trying to make himself look away, to think of something else, _anything_.

 

_Oh God, he's so obvious_.

 

"Clean my car?" Dean asks, doubly confused now.

 

"No. Kill them. Why do you do it? Do you like seeing them die too?" Jimmy asks, and there's that fucking smile that Dean can't resist.

 

"I'm good at it, that's why I do it," he replies with a shrug.

 

In fact, there are some days when it feels like it's the only thing he's good at, as though he'll just stop surviving if he stops killing. He'll be caught one day and sent to jail, no question about it, but he'll have to kill in there too because he doesn't know how to do anything else, he doesn't know how to be good at anything else, and there's nothing else to his life without this. (In that scenario, he'll be put in solitary until he's given the lethal injection, and they'll open the black cell to find that he's killed himself because he's not giving that sort of control to someone else, no fucking way.)

 

He doesn't have to say any of this, because Novak's nodding like he knows exactly what he's talking about, and Dean feels oddly reassured by it.

 

Then Jimmy's suddenly way up in his personal space, and Dean wants to step back because _what the fuck, give a guy some warning_ , but then Jimmy's kissing him. Actual lips and tongue and teeth, and his hands are pulling his hips closer, and he presses Dean up against the wall like he knows what he's doing. Dean responds fiercely, one hand tugging on Jimmy's hair and the other at his shirt and pants until his skin's pressing against his. His eyes are black with lust, no hint of green, and Dean kisses and bites until Jimmy's moaning in his mouth. They fight for dominance in this, and there's material ripping and swearing and a lamp gets knocked over when Jimmy's pants are thrown across the room. Then Jimmy grabs his cock and it's like he's gone to Heaven itself because his hand's so hot and slick with saliva and there's no fucking way he's holding back. Dean thrusts up into his hand, trying to get his own hand to wrap around Novak's cock without potentially injuring the guy. Jimmy doesn't seem to care because he groans the second Dean does manage to take him in his hand, and then they're both jacking each other off until Dean comes hard and hot on Jimmy's hand, which seems to spur Jimmy's own orgasm, and they're both covered in come when they can breathe and open their eyes a few minutes later. Dean grins and kisses Jimmy with swollen and cracked lips, a faint taste of copper blood between them, and Jimmy smiles against his lips, resting his forehead on Dean's.

 

"I'm still going to kill you one day, Novak."

 

"I know, Winchester. I'll kill you one day, too. But later."

 

"Later," Dean agrees and smiles.

 

Jimmy smiles in return, eyes bright blue and lusting as he tugs him upstairs to the bedroom.

 

For that moment, neither of them have to worry about the fact that in three years' time, they'll be surrounded by police, federal agents (and even a few international ones; hey, what can they say? They're famous), and with a final smile at each other, they'll point their guns at the other's forehead and pull the trigger.

 

...

 

The end

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
